Return to the Underdark
by Draegloth
Summary: Drizzt is forced to return to the Underdark by Jack Sparrow. The lavender-eyed drow must find his way into safety before his kin get him.
1. Return to the Underdark

~Note: The characters within this belong to their respectful and rightful owners forever more. And I should know.  
~Draegloth~ **********************  
  
Jack Sparrow shuddered at the entrance to the Underdark. He looked back at his crew and captive, a lavender-eyed drow by the name of Drizzt Do'Urden. The pirate captain turned to face Drizzt.  
" This is your last chance, drow. Will you join my crew or will you be returned to your home city?" the raven-haired man asked.  
" To the Nine Hells with you!" Drizzt spat, eyes blazing.  
" I'll take that as your answer."  
Two of Jack's crew, Mr. Gibbs and Dragonfire, walked forward, leading the rogue. They severed Drizzt's bonds and pushed him into the Underdark. Drizzt turned and ran, but collided with solid rock. The entrance way had sealed itself up!  
Drizzt swirled, eyes switching to infra-vision. The drow realized his only way of surviving, was to head to the city of the svirfneblin, Blingdenstone. He began making his way deeper into the Underdark, ever alert.  
The feel of thousands of tons of rock over Drizzt's head, brought back memories of his life before he traveled to the surface. The memories were unwelcome, except for a few. The memories that were welcome were the ones with Zaknefein. Zaknefein was, had been, his father and mentor. Tears welled within Drizzt's eyes, but he angrily fought them back. Faerie fire was seen in the distance. *************************** 


	2. Drow!

~Time for the next chapter!!  
Have fun!!!  
Draegloth ************************  
  
Drizzt crouched and crawled towards the light. He could see the figure that was outlined in faerie fire was a drow. The drow's opponent was another drow. Drizzt knew that such confrontations weren't rare in drow society. The drow slouched forward. Shortly voices reached his sensitive ears.  
" Such a simple trick, Dae'niae," the drow that was lined in faerie fire said. "I thought high priestesses used strong magic."  
Dae'niae snarled, her five snake headed whip hissed in anger." Watch how you speak, male!!!" she snarled.  
" Why?"  
Dae'niae struck, but the nimble wizard dodged, whispering a single word. A wall of ice surrounded Dae'niae, but shortly disappeared.  
" Your skills have improved, Melen'egth," the high priestess said. Our guest is here, she flashed to Melen'egth in the drow sign language.  
She and the wizard whirled to face Drizzt, who had begun slinking away from the battle, realizing the trap.  
" Now, Jeggred!!!" Dae'niae yelled.  
Two strong hands grabbed Drizzt around the waist. The rogue twisted to face his captor. His captor was a draegloth. The draegloth held Drizzt with his larger arms, his smaller, drow-like, arms held two daggers. The drow-demon snarled, showing long, pointed fangs.  
Drizzt kicked the draegloth in the stomach, but Jeggred didn't flinch.  
" Foolish drow!" the draegloth snarled carrying his struggling captive to Dae'niae and her partner.  
" What an honor it is to meet you, Drizzt Do'Urden of No House Worth Mentioning," the priestess of Lolth said. " I am Dae'niae Baenre and this is Melen'egth, my brother and the wizard of House Baenre."  
Drizzt glared.  
" You've already met Jeggred. Triel will be happy to know we have you in our custody."  
" Go kiss a spider!!!" *********************** 


	3. Decisions

~Here's the next chapter!  
Draegloth *************  
  
Jack grumbled in anger as he and his crew faced the entrance to the Underdark.  
" Sir, meaning respect and all, but ye know it's for the best," Will said.  
" Such ye're fly trap!" the pirate captain snapped.  
" He's right."  
" If I wanted your opinion, I'd give it to ye, Mr. Gibbs!!!!!" Jack said, walking into the Underdark, eyes switching to infra-vision.  
His crew followed. They all had been given infra-vision so they could traverse the Underdark safely. *************  
  
Drizzt struggled against his bounds, but Dae'niae had magically enhanced them.  
" Give me the prisoner!" Jeggred snarled, clinching all four fists.  
" Triel wants him alive," Dae'niae answered, calmly.  
The Draegloth calmed at the mention of his mother.  
Drizzt watched them, hoping to manipulate one. He knew he probably could manipulate Jeggred, but the drow-demon might kill him afterwards. Dae'niae was out of the question, but the wizard was very good option. Melen'egth was the one Drizzt would have to rely on. ************* 


	4. Menzoberranzan

~ Here's the next chapter, mates!!!  
Draegloth ***************  
  
Melen'egth set a tray, carrying a cup of water, stale bread, and cheese, before Drizzt. The wizard set down across from him.  
" Yes?" Drizzt growled.  
Melen'egth laughed. " Do you feel betrayed at having been sent into the Underdark?"  
" No."  
" Do you want your bonds cut so you could eat?"  
This time Drizzt laughed. " Wouldn't you worry about having a rogue loose?"  
" You forget that we have a draegloth with us."  
" Why are you with Dae'niae?"  
" I was sent out with her."  
" Why not someone more expendable?"  
Melen'egth didn't answer Drizzt, eyes blazing. **************  
  
Several hours later, the group of four was back on the road. Jeggred, who was snarling, was guarding Drizzt.  
" Calm, dear nephew," Dae'niae crooned.  
" Yes, do calm," Melen'egth said. " The entrance is right around this bend."  
Drizzt eyes opened when they rounded the corner. Two large statues depicting spiders rose on either side of the corridor. One moved to block the group's path.  
" Why is it you enter the City of Spiders?" it said.  
" We bear the rogue, Drizzt Do'Urden," Dae'niae answered.  
" And a draegloth?"  
" Jeggred son of Treil Baenre."  
The spider moved back to its post, revealing a city outlined in faerie fire. The sight took Drizzt's breath away. ********** How do you like? 


	5. Cattibrie

~ Have reading, humans. This chapter is rated R, unlike the others. ~ *************  
Love. The strongest emotion of all. I have come to love many people, but one has stood out in my heart. Her name is Catti-brie. When I saw her carried into the tunnels of the Underdark, my heart broke and it became filled with hatred. I have vowed to seek her out. That was five years ago. No human has ever survived in the dark that long. I will continue searching for her for my heart tells me she is alive. I hope we all learn to love for it is the greatest emotion of all.  
  
-Drizzt Do'Urden **************  
Drizzt woke to someone calling his name softly. His lavender eyes opened. He realized he was in a damp cell, most likely under House Baenre. His hands were shackled above his hands. The drow was stripped down to his waist.  
" Drizzt," the voice whispered.  
He looked around the cell. He saw a woman chained to the wall opposite him. Her was auburn, despite the dirt and her eyes were bright green.  
" Yes?" the lavender eyed drow asked in his native tongue.  
" Speak common tongue, Drizzt," the woman said.  
" Do I know you?"  
" I hope so."  
" What is your name?"  
" Catti-brie."  
Drizzt's eyes widened with shock and happiness.  
His love smiled. " I'm happy ye're alive."  
" I'm also glad you're alive."  
The cell swung open, two male drow and Dae'niae walked in.  
" Glad your both awake," Dae'niae said, grinning wickedly.  
Neither captive answered. A male walked over to Catti-brie. Drizzt realized it was Melen'egth. The wizard stroked the woman's face, smiling.  
" Have your way with her, then meet me in the chapel," Dae'niae said, leaving with the younger male.  
Melen'egth unshackled Catti-brie and forced her to the ground. " Your so beautiful," he crooned in the common tongue.  
Catti-brie struggled futilely. Drizzt snarled as Melen'egth ran his fingers along the woman's body. The wizard laughed, tearing Catti-brie's shirt. The beautiful lady struggled as the drow spread her legs and unbuckled his pants. Drizzt's eyes blazed as he struggled to free himself.  
  
Catti-brie struggled, tears rising in her eyes as the wizard drove himself into her. The wizard's pounding was hard and painful to the young woman. Melen'egth sighed as he emptied himself into her. He retreated stood and buckled his pants. He causally redressed Catti-brie and chained her back to the wall. He began leaving, but stopped when he heard the cracking of stone. **************** ~ Hope you liked. Sorry if it offended anyone, actually I'm not sorry. If you're offended, I advise you not to read anymore because you're a complete pansy. ~ 


End file.
